


Stories on Stormy Nights

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Queliot Family Fics [10]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Little Margo is scared of the storm so Quentin tells her a story.





	Stories on Stormy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So I just need happy Queliot fics and I figure maybe others do too. Set like 10 yrs in the future.

The thunder clap was loud enough to rattle the house. 

It had been raining since late afternoon and now almost near midnight the storm had grown stronger.

Quentin and Eliot had stayed up in bed knowing what was coming.

As they expected their bedroom door flung open as a little shadow ran across to their bed. 

Eliot groaned as little Margo's leg landed on his stomach. 

Quentin coughed from a mouthful of curls.

“Hey hey you're okay.” Quentin reassured her as he rubbed circles on her back.

Eliot leaned over and glanced at the baby monitor to make sure Theo was sleeping soundly which he was as he grabbed some tissues to dry their daughter's tears.

“You remember what we told you last time? That it's just the sound created from the lightning that lights up the sky?” Eliot asked her as he wiped her eyes.

She nodded “It's still scary Papa. Can I sleep with you and Daddy?” 

“You know the answer is always yes princess” Eliot replied. 

“Do you want me to tell you a story little one?” Q knew his stories always calmed her.

“Can you Daddy?” 

“Of course.” He told her as he kissed her forehead.

She curled up against Eliot as Quentin began his tale. 

“Once upon a time in a land not so far away magic had disappeared and was nowhere to be found. In order to save his kingdom a handsome king” 

“I'd say more majestic” Eliot interrupted eliciting little giggles from Margo. 

Quentin gave him a look “If you want to tell the story by all means” 

“Oh Q come on we all know who the better weaver of tales is. I'm sorry I promise I'll try not to interrupt you again.” 

“Anyways as I was saying there was this majestic king who had to go on a quest to save magic and his kingdom. He recruited his 8 friends to help him on this quest to find 7 keys that would restore magic to all the land. They had found several keys on their quest, but the next one they needed would only allow the King and his friend Q to try and retrieve it. They went through a clock and ended up in Fillory of the past.” 

“Where Auntie Margo and Auntie Fen rule?” 

“Exactly, but they're ruling there now this was long before.” 

“Oh so you're fine with her doing the interruptions” 

Q gave him another look. “As I was saying the king and his friend were so overjoyed at being back in Fillory until they realized how much in the past they were. The king decided they should try their best to finish this part in order to get back to their other friends. They had to create a picture with tiles to show the beauty of all life. It took them a long time. One day the king's friend realized he was in love with the king, but the king was scared. He'd been hurt so many times before, but little by little he too became in love with his friend. They continued to make a picture and found love in a family they created.” he stopped seeing Margo was asleep. The storm had finally subsided. 

“I like when you tell that story.” Eliot whispered.

“one of my favorites as well.” 

“When our dear princess does this it reminds me of those stormy Fillorian nights when Teddy would jump into bed with us.” 

“I know I remember those nights too. He grew out of it and so will she, but I selfishly don't want them to end too soon.” 

“I loved our family there and I love our family here.” Eliot reached across their daughter to take Q's hand. 

“We've been twice blessed haven't we?”

“Mmhmm” 

 

They fell asleep to the sounds of Margo sleeping and to the soft rainfall against their roof.


End file.
